


First Dates & Milkshakes

by estel_willow



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, ftb sexy times, no angst i promise, nothing but fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 06:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estel_willow/pseuds/estel_willow
Summary: The Crashdown isn’t exactly the best place for a first date, but then, really, they’ve done everything backwards ever since they first met, so it seemed oddly fitting that, really, their first date is overseen by an excited Liz and a watchful Arturo.Little Green Man shakes had been put on the table, along with two baskets of fries and the promise that they’d be left alone to enjoy their date and so far, thirty minutes in, that’s exactly what’s happening.aka, the cute fluffy first date fic that no one asked for.





	First Dates & Milkshakes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/gifts).



The Crashdown isn’t exactly the best place for a first date, but then, really, they’ve done everything backwards ever since they first met, so it seemed oddly fitting that, really, their first date is overseen by an excited Liz and a watchful Arturo.

Little Green Man shakes had been put on the table, along with two baskets of fries and the promise that they’d be left alone to enjoy their date and so far, thirty minutes in, that’s exactly what’s happening.

Aside from the odd glance around to see if anyone gave a shit that the two of them were sequestered intimately into a booth, Alex’s shoulders are a soft slope of relaxation and Michael’s cheeks are flush with delight at the way Alex hums a little each time he dips a fry into his shake and then chews thoughtfully on it.

“You know,” he starts, waving the dipped fry in Michael’s direction.

“They taste better if you dip them, yeah, you’ve said. Like, three times.”

Michael laughs as Alex kicks him gently under the table, and then doesn’t pull away, foot resting between both of Michael’s.

“I don’t get it,” Michael continues with a little shrug, “but you do you.”

Alex snorts and throws a napkin at him, which Michael catches and throws right back. It devolves pretty quickly into the two of them laughing and throwing the same napkin back and forth until it ends up dipped in the edge of Alex’s milkshake and it’s too soggy to be a pawn in their flirtatious games.

They’re mostly quiet for a while after that, eating fries and sharing stories about their respective days. It feels normal and light, and when Michael looks away to see what made the loud noise outside, briefly distracted, Alex rubs at his cheek because it’s aching from smiling so much. And Michael’s not felt so at peace in a very long time, his mind quiet, singing a single and harmonious note to the tune of Alex’s name.

Their fingers brush when the reach for napkins and Michael watches the slightly bashful look cross over Alex’s face for all of a second before he turns and catches Michael’s fingers in his own, holding his hand on the table and Michael’s breath catches before he squeezes gently and watches the way Alex’s face lights up.

The rest of their actual date is a blur; they finish up and pay (or try to, first they argue over who’s going to pay before Liz settles it by saying that it’s on the house) and head out. They find themselves wandering around in the balmy evening for a while, shoulders bumping and the back of their hands brushing until Michael seizes the moment (carpe diem, motherfucker, he thinks) and catches Alex’s hand in his own. He smiles when he feels Alex relaxing and lacing their fingers together.

It feels like the start of something, and when Alex climbs out of the passenger side of his truck and heads to the door of his cabin, Michael follows quickly - just to say goodnight, of course.

Alex unlocks the door and turns to smile up at Michael.

“Thanks,” he says. “I- I had a really good night.”

“Well,” Michael replies with a little lift of his shoulder, rocking forward slightly, “we said we were gonna do this right.”

“We did,” Alex agreed, nodding his head and watching Michael rock forwards again. He fiddles with his keys, even though the door’s open and Wentz is yipping excitedly behind him, asking to be let out so she can come and greet Michael and skitter around on the hard-wood floor.

Michael watches Alex’s fingers on the keys before he leans down. Alex, having tipped his head up slightly, meets him halfway. Their lips don’t collide so much as gently meet in a kiss that’s more chaste than either of them want it to be. But they’re doing this thing right, so after a few moments Alex leans back, and Michael breathes out and rakes his fingers through his hair.

“Goodnight Alex,” Michael rumbles, almost against Alex’s lips.

“Goodnight, Michael,” Alex replies, lifting his hand to catch the back of Michael’s neck, pulling him into another kiss. Michael goes, because he’s not actually insane, and Alex ends up pressed against the wooden doorframe with Michael’s hands on his hips and leg between his thighs in an instant and when they break for air, and Michael’s kissing his way along the sharp curve of Alex’s jaw, Alex gasps and manages, rocking into the pressure of Michael’s thigh slightly, “Do you wanna maybe come in for coffee?”

“What happened to taking things slow, Private?” Michael drawls against Alex’s throat, and Alex can feel the razor-sharp grin. He fists his fingers in Michael’s hair and tugs once, just enough to sting but not to hurt and he’s rewarded with a low groan and a bite. “Yeah- I- fuck slow.”

“I should hope so,” Alex manages and uses his hold on Michael’s hair to pull him into another kiss, manoeuvring them inside and pushing the door closed over Michael’s shoulder right before he’s spun against it and pushed up against the hardwood.

As Michael uses his abilities to let Wentz out of her crate - and she skitters out the flap in the back door to entertain herself for a while - Alex unbuckles Michael’s belt. Their bodies collide like atoms, sparks and heat and passion like the first Big Bang. They barely get to the bedroom and stripped of everything - their clothes and Alex’s prosthesis - before they're falling together again, burning with need and want and desire.

The next morning, curled together - Alex resting on Michael’s chest and Wentz draped along their shins, tail thumping happily in her sleep - Michael wakes and can’t help the way his lips curl up into a smile. Alex grumbles something against his chest and squints up, and Michael kisses his forehead.

“Mornin’,” he drawls, and Alex groans in response. “Hell of a first date.”

Alex chuckles, sleep-rough and rich and nuzzles into Michael’s neck, pressing lazy butterfly kisses against this skin.

“Mm, date two’s got a lot to live up to,” he teases, and Michael’s fingers start drawing absent shapes, circles connected by lines, on the expanse of Alex’s back.

“Better get my thinkin’ cap on then,” Michael rumbles and closes his eyes again, feeling Alex sagging against him once more, not fully ready to wake up and face the world.

“Mm.”

“Mm,” Michael echoes softly, revelling in the quiet perfection of this moment and in how, for the first time in a very long time, he truly feels like he’s _home_.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Shameless, shameless fluff. Blame [InsidiousIntent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsidiousIntent/pseuds/InsidiousIntent/works?fandom_id=29002712) for this, as she told me I was making her sad!
> 
> Unbeta'd, just typed out at 3:30am and cleaned up slightly for posting here :D


End file.
